


Best Friends watch porn together! Right?

by lilbuztahs



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hentai, Im tired, LEMON STEALING WHORE - Freeform, M/M, Masterbation, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Trans Michael, hope you like it tho, i love trans michael, im an attention whore and i live off of compliments, jerking off, leave comments, listen im gatbage, porn refrences, this is just fucking garbage, trans!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbuztahs/pseuds/lilbuztahs
Summary: They do this all the time over text! It shouldnt be weird right? Well, it does sound very sketchy, and very gay. But unlucky for both Jeremy and Michael, Michael is both of those things. I mean, whats the worst that could happen?A trans Michael fic with some smut and dumb shit at the begining..,





	Best Friends watch porn together! Right?

You know what would be funny? If you watched porn together with your best friend/crush and complained about the ridiculous tropes and plot lines.

They did this all the time over text message and Michael just figured it wouldn't be a big deal to do it in person. Of course his good ol' straight pal Jeremey responded with

"Isn't that like... a little gay?"

Which in return, Michael responded with

"No way man, its not gay unless ur like watching gay porn, which we're not"

Hypothetically, What they were going to do was very gay. Unspeakably gay. There is no straight explanation for this, Michael knew this. He knew this without a doubt. Watching porn with anyone would be incredibly awkward let alone your one sided crush, but Michael. A glutton for punishment kept chugging along. He looked at his nervous curly haired best friend and sent out what he hoped looked like a relaxed smile.

"Come on man, its not a big deal, we do it all the time in text. It wont be awkward unless you make it awkward."

Jeremy smirked, parroting back "dude, im like the most awkward person in our high school. "

Michael scoffed and threw an arm over his friends shoulder.

"No way man, in this basement. You're cooler than all of the vintage memorabilia out there." Jeremy looks at Michael, giving him a shy smile before pushing Michael off him.

Michael quickly mourns the loss of touch, shaking himself back into reality as Jeremy giggles.

"Alright. I give in. Lets try it out..."

* * *

 

Jeremy and Michael sit on Michael's bed, his razor laptop open and on an incognito tab, Michael lays lazily on his back, Jeremy sitting ramrod straight, burning a hole through Michaels computer screen.

Michael's quickly pounding heart was hopefully covered up by his relaxed demeanor.

He coughed, trying to cut through the thick tension. He turns over and types a familiar url into the bar.

hentaigasm.com

His friend gives him a teasing smirk, he punches him in the arm.

"Ya know, just for that im breaking out the big guns..."

Jeremy looks at him in wide eyed horror.

"You wouldn't..." he whispers

Michael stares back into Jeremy's wide blue eyes, and gives him a malicious smile. "I would."

Before typing... Boco no pico into the search bar.

Jeremy screams dramatically.

* * *

 

"OKAY NO, HOW COME HIS GRANDFATHER IS JUST COOL WITH THE FACT HIS GRANDSON ACTIVELY CROSSDRESSES IN PUBLIC???? EVEN GOING AS FAR AS LETTING HIM WEAR A PINK FRILLY APRON IN THEIR FAMILY CAFE!"

Jeremy gestures wildly at the screen. Michael is in tears, he is dead. His sides hurt from laughing so hard and he has given up. He cackles loudly.

"AND NO, SHUT THE FUCK UP MICHAEL WHY DOES THE GRANDPA JUST LOOK AT THIS RANDOM DUDE THAT WALTZ INTO THE FUCKING CAFE MAKING LUST EYES AT THE GRANDSON AND THE GRANDPA IS ALL LIKE....

'Ohhhhh yes! You seem like a good well intentioned man that can be friends with my kinky grandson and NOT take advantage of him...'"

Jeremy throws a really old sounding grandpa voice as he talks like the grandpa. He's yelling and his face is red. Michael has never laughed harder in his life, he cant even breath. When they get to the ice cream scene, Jeremy practically climbs over Michael pointing a finger at the screen and glaring at the blond boy before gritting out.

"You know exactly what you're doing you slut." And Michael loses it all over again.

* * *

 

So far this mistake had been a complete success. Then again hentai is always really easy to make fun of, whether its the dialogue, acting, or animation theres always something to rag on. Which made this website a great icebreaker into the weird pastime.

After they got tired of making fun of the boob physics they switched over to normal porn, watching the classics like "lemon stealing whore", pizza delivery, amateur.

To say the least Michael and Jeremy had not laughed more. It was all incredibly ridiculous.

One time however, during a particular slow video Michael looked over and saw his buddy with a red face, he had his hands in his lap and seemed to be trying to cover something up. Michael felt himself grin.

"Jeremy, are you hard?" He grins sadistically. Part of him doesn't want to know the answer to that question. His friends face flares up even more and he looked away, stuttering trying and failing to make an excuse.

Michael chuckles, patting Jeremy on the shoulder.

"Jer-bear!!" Michael exclaims bursting in a fit of giggles. He feels his face burn hot though with the realization that his best friend of 12 years and crush for 6 of those years is 1) sitting on his bed and 2) has a sexy situation going on in his pants.

All those bad pornos must be getting to Michaels head, cause he felt that the natural course of action is to give him a hand job. Which would be pretty ho-BAD. WHICH WOULD BE PRETTY BAD. YEAH. Michaels face heated up even more when he looked up at Jeremy's face. Jeremy was biting his lip, cheeks still dusted red as he tried to adjust his pants, an obvious tent in his jeans.

Michael's face started burning hot and he felt the familiar wave of arousal wash over him. Oh god. This could n o t be happening. Lucky for Michael he could hide his arousal easier than his friend. He hoped his face didn't look to red as he settled into his bed a little more.

"Ya' know Jerm. You don't have to be all embarrassed. I know you watch porn, let alone beat ur meat 24/7. Your libido is practically like a rabbits."

Jeremy's hands fly up to his face. Covering his eyes as he makes an embarrassed high pitched squeal. Michael's heart refuses to calm down as his eyes stupidly fly down to Jeremy's crotch, taking in the view.

God Michael is fucked.

He coughs, looking away at first before letting his words tumble out of his mouth.

"YaknowyoucouldalwaysjusttakecareofitrightnowwearelikebestfriendssincediapersitsnotallthatweirdImeanlikeweareprettyclosealredyandicouldcarelessaboutwhatgetsyourrocksoff"

That was a lie, Michael cares very much about what gets Jeremy's rocks off. His face burns as he looks anywhere but his friend, the awkward silence weirdly interrupted from the overdramatic moans from the video.

"M-michael? Are you t-turned on by any chance?"

This is it. Michael is doomed. He's been caught, rip in FUCK.

"Uhhhhh,,," is all his voice could stupidly stutter out.

"I m-mean if you aren't i can like,,, just go into the bathroom and splash some cold water on my face. But like, i don't want to be doing something like,,that. With you in the room and you don't feel the same..mood."

Michael felt that familiar yet weird feeling of arousal shoot through his spine. His face goes red. He looks away putting his hands between his legs self consciously.

"I-i uh...i might be a little bit..."

The silence in the air was deafening. The two of them, not sure how to proceed from here. Its not every day that this sort of shit happens and neither Jeremy or Michael had any idea how to fix it.

Michael coughs.

"Do...uh. Would you want me to give you a hand...or something?"

"N-no!- i...i mean. Unless you don't mind???" Michael wasn't sure how it was possible but Jeremy's face got even redder. His eyes were averted and he looked very uncomfortable/ or nervous.... Michael couldn't quite tell.

You know what, Michael is officially hitting his "fuck it" switch. He slides forward, running his hand lightly over the tent in his friends jeans.

"M-michael!!" Jeremy gasps, startled.

"Ugh. Dude... just. Lemme do this.." Michael blushed profusely. Keeping his eyes fixated on Jeremy's crotch. He takes a deep breath and looks up at his curly haired friend, pulling lightly on the loops on his jeans.

"I-is this okay?" Michael mumbles. Jeremy's blue eyes connect with Michael's dark brown ones and theres something different swimming in his friends blue eyes. Something he doesn't quite recognize, but it makes him shudder all the same. Jeremy nods to Michael slightly. He bites his lip and presses a little more pressure. Jeremy groans, leaning himself back a little.

Michael fumbles with Jeremy's button for a bit but soon his Tetris boxers are revealed with a very noticeable tent. Michael bites the inside of his cheek running up against the tent, it radiates heat and Michael jumps a little when it twitches. Hesitantly he reaches out again and wraps around the length through the boxers, he gulps. Oh god. Theres a penis in his hand. Curiously, he rubs up against the warmth more, adding a decent amount of pressure but hopefully not enough to hurt. He guesses it must feel good because Jeremy MOANS. Michael is speechless. He stops for a second. Jeremy whines and looks up at Michael looking through his bangs.

"Michaell... pleaa se~ Keep going" He groans.

Michael could not be more turned on now. He licks his lips, and tugs on the waistband of Jeremy's underwear. A silent question. Jeremy's head falls.

"God please..." He groans.

Michael pulls the boxers down, letting his friends dick spring out. His mouth is suddenly very dry. He wraps his hand around the length and slowly pumps it. Fascinated by the weight in his hand he rubs at the tip, running his thumb over the slit, interested in how everything suddenly slicks up with the pre-cum. His jewish friend is circumcised and the head is bright red which just attracts Michael more. Jeremy's breathing is shallow and rough. His voice wrecked.

"Michael, stop teasing.."

Jerm groans, staring at Michael with pleading eyes. Michael bites his lip and goes back to pumping his friend faster. Jeremy moans and stutters out Michael's name and now he's getting a bit uncomfortable in his jeans. Hopefully sneakily he moved his other hand to his pants, rubbing up against his own heat, biting his lip and trying to find a rhythm of rubbing himself and his friend. Michael jumps when he feels Jeremy's hand grab his wrist. Worried, his eyes jolt up to his friends. Jeremy has lust clouded eyes as he looks at Michael. He tugs a little at Michael's hand, silently urging him closer. Michael inches a bit closer and Jeremy pulls on a loop on Michael's jeans. He looks up at Michael with wide eyes.

"Can I?"

Michael bits his lip and nods his head, Jeremy unbuttons his jeans and gently puts his hand into Michaels boxers. With two fingers he starts to explore Michaels heat. Michael groans letting his head fall forward onto Jeremy's shoulders, he resumes pumping Jeremy slowly and when Jeremy rubs his thumb just right at onto Michael's spot he jolts and shudders, feeling waves of pleasure. He feels Jeremy smile into his hair as he continues rubbing the spot. Michael moans and pants speeding up his pumping of Jeremy's member. He feels Jeremy's head also fall onto his shoulder, they both quickly trying to give one another as much pleasure as they are feeling from one another.

Pants and moans fill the quiet room. Jeremy starts pumping his fingers into Michael, continuing to rub intensely at Michael's spot. He starts whining, tears prick at his eyes, the pleasure almost overwhelming. Michael looks up and almost at the same time Jeremy does as well. The look at each other with lust filled eyes for approximately 3 seconds before jumping into very passionate open mouth kisses. The both moan into each others mouth's whenever the other one did something particularly pleasurable. Michael starts feeling the buildup in his gut, wave after wave of pleasure building up and settling into his core and he pumps Jeremy faster.

"J-jer...i i think. fuck.." He stutters out. Jeremy nods.

"M-me too.. Michael.."

They both rest their heads on one another's shoulder before going as fast as the can. Doing exactly what they know feels good to one another. Jeremy groans when Michael swipes his head with his thumb and firmly grasps his base as he jerks roughly. Michael keens whenever Jeremy abuses his spot, rubbing it till its sore and oversensitive, making each touch even more intense. Both of the boys felt their edge approaching very quickly Michael instinctively bites into Jeremy's neck, trying to ground himself as he cums. Jeremy follows soon afterwards, yelling Michael's name and shooting all over his shirt and Michael's hand. For a moment they both just sit in the afterglow. Their heads on each others shoulders. Jeremy is the first to move, he takes his hand that wasn't in Michaels boxers and lifts Michaels chin. He gives him a very gentle kiss at the corner of his lips before pulling his hand out of Michaels boxers and adjusting himself back into his. He wraps his arms around Michael and flops down onto the bed.

Michael, still shocked from the gentle kiss laid in the bed with wide eyes, staring at his friend. Jeremy stares back with his bright blue eyes. Michael makes a weird "uhhhhhh" noise and Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"Listen, we just kinda masterbated one another. I'm living in the afterglow let me cuddle..."

He then buries himself into Michael's neck and hugs Michael's waist tighter. Michael just wipes his cum covered hand in the bed. Something for future Michael to deal with before running his fingers through Jeremy's hair and scratching his neck. Jeremy seemed to breath out some tension he must have had before. Michael smiles, during himself into Jer's hair and letting his body drift to sleep. Before he doses off he whispers to Jeremy.

"Night, Jer-bear..."


End file.
